


Time the Shadows Fall

by Marinaralore



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP. Laura's entire body is still humming when they get back to their motel room that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time the Shadows Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun don't set if we keep heading west](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484005) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> A work in progress. Written as a sort of continuation/spin-off to 'The sun don't set if we keep heading west' by author Care. Not a direct sequel, since this takes place after a part somewhere near the end of that story, but rather a look on what happens in between. You'd have to read that for this to make sense. Full credits for the original premise, styling and universe to original author.
> 
> UPDATE: Just to be clear, nothing you read in here is 'canon' in the universe that Care had created. This was neither previewed nor approved by her/him prior to publication. Any errors/incongruities with the original/possible future piece/s are all mine. I apologize if there has been any confusion.

Laura's entire body is still humming when they get back to their motel room that night.

The car ride back was mostly silent. They didn't really talk much after the initial teasing banter in the car (inevitable), but Carmilla hadn't pulled her hand away for most of the journey and the tension and uncertainty is unnerving and confusing and _delicious_ at the same time.

Laura opens the door and it dawns to her how _small_ this room is, which is funny because it's just about the same size as their dorm room in Silas, complete with two single beds and a tiny bathroom.

She drops her bag and goes straight to the bathroom, because there is literally nowhere else to be within these four walls without seeming evasive and, therefore, freaked.

She goes to the sink, turns on the faucet and stares at her reflection. There's a phantom throbbing on her neck, and her fingers go up to feel for the bite mark that has now long been healed.

She takes a deep breath. _It's going to be fine_ , she tells her reflection. _Right?_

–

After some time, she realizes that it's only a matter of time until Carmilla thinks she's taking too long in the bathroom, so she goes and does some actual bathroom stuff. After all, brushing her teeth twice and flossing might actually be of great benefit on a night after a day she just had.

Her insides flutter at the thought as her mind goes back to this morning in the car when Carmilla's tongue was licking into her mouth. She splashes cold water on her face.

When she emerges from the bathroom in her only pair of pajamas that she bought from a store at the last town where they had stayed because she was getting tired of sleeping in her jeans, Carmilla is already in bed in the same clothes she was wearing today sans her boots and jacket, reading a book under the nightlight.

“You done now, creampuff?” Carmilla asks, her eyes not leaving her book.

Laura nods. “You can use the bathroom now.”

Carmilla closes her book and stands up, her shoulder brushing with Laura's on the way, leaving a trail of goosebumps on its wake.

She hears the door shut behind her and the water start running, and makes her way to bed, silently telling herself to calm down. She pulls the covers over her and tries to get some sleep.

 Carmilla takes her time in the bathroom, but Laura is nowhere near falling asleep when she comes out and almost soundlessly pads back into the room minutes later.

“Hey,” Carmilla says.

Laura rolls over and sees Carmilla standing near her bed. “Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I share the bed? Mine is not so comfortable.”

Laura could easily say that the two beds are exactly the same but she doesn't. “Um, no.”

Carmilla promptly climbs into bed and lies down facing her. She could feel the her eyes burning holes into her back.

A few more seconds pass and the silence is louder than ever. Laura rolls over to face Carmilla.

“Are you scared?” Carmilla whispers in the dark.

Laura swallows. “Terrified,” she whispers back before swooping forward and kissing Carmilla.

Carmilla's hands are cold, touching Laura everywhere in an almost-frenzy, but her mouth is warm and soft and inviting. She rolls Laura onto her back, her stockinged legs on her sides, straddling her waist.

A whimper escapes Laura as Carmilla's tongue enters her mouth, licking and sucking and biting. Laura has a fleeting thought that this might actually not be _safe_ , but then Carmilla makes this delicious moaning sound and Laura decides that she's thinking too much.

She fumbles through the buttons on Carmilla's shirt, and then on her own, as the room becomes hotter by the second.

When Carmilla starts dropping kisses down her jaw, Laura's heart starts pounding even stronger and even faster in a mixture of fear and arousal. She bites down Laura's neck, but it lacks the distinct sting of sharp fangs sinking into flesh. Laura gasps.

“Sshh...” Carmilla's hand finds its way inside the waistband of her pajamas, and Laura finds herself not caring anymore, at all. “I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Laura believes her.

–

In the morning, Laura wakes up to find Carmilla, surprisingly, already awake.

She's beautiful, Laura thinks, all dark hair and pale skin, seductive eyes and soft mouth, and it's such a shame that she can't go out more in daylight because she's lovely like this, dappled in the gray sunshine of a mild, clear morning.

“Hi,” she says in a small voice, clutching the covers up to partly hide what she is sure is a fierce blush.

Carmilla smirks at Laura, whose hair is mussed and cheeks are pink. “You are such a cutie.”

–

 _Day 54,_ Laura scrawls on her tiny notebook. _Last night was unexpected. Never in a million years would I have thought of dating a vampire. I feel kinda weird around her now, like an awkward teenage boy with a crush. It's a good kind of weird though._

–

Carmilla Karnstein, hot, seductive, experienced vampire, is apparently capable of taking things slow in the dating department.

The next few nights are spent sleeping on their separate beds. It alarms Laura a little how much this disappoints her.

–

They go driving again, for miles and miles on long stretches of road in the middle of nowhere. Styria has never been farther from her physical self _and_ her mind.

Carmilla talks more about going to see the ocean and hoping that the weather stays good when they get there.

“I have to wear so many layers and sunglasses when it gets too sunny, but it's _beautiful_ in the summer,” Carmilla says as she drives, the most excited Laura's ever seen her. “You're gonna love it.”

Laura smiles because it's much clearer now why taking her matters so much to Carmilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'One Sweet Love' by Sara Bareilles


End file.
